pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Kindan
Kindan (also K'dan), was a character appearing in several Pern novels set in the Second Interval and Third Pass. His early life is well chronicled after collaborations between authors Anne and Todd McCaffrey. Biography Camp/Mine Natalon Kindan was the youngest son of the wherhandler, Danil, who died, along with many of Kindan's brothers, in a rockfall in the mine at Camp Natalon in Crom Hold. After their deaths, Kindan was apprenticed to Masterharper Zist, and was eventually chosen to try to impress a watch-wher so the camp would have a wherhandler again. He managed to retrieve an egg from the queen watch-wher Aleesk, which hatched into a green wher named Kisk. Kindan was helped in training Kisk by Nuella, a blind girl who was the daughter of Natalon. Together, they discovered that Camp Natalon was being dangerously mined by Tarik; but, before they could tell anyone, a part of the mine collapsed, trapping miners on the other side, including Nuella's father, Natalon. Kindan suggested that Nuella take Kisk and show her how to go between so they could save the miners. Afterwards, it was discovered that the watch-wher had transferred her bond to Nuella and became Nuelsk. Freed from his responsibilities as a wherhandler, Kindan returned to being an apprentice harper. Harper Hall When people started coming down with the flu, Kindan, Koriana and Vaxoram searched Harper Hall records for reports of previous flu plagues on Pern. When they couldn't find anything helpful, they went to Benden Weyr. Benden Weyr One record was found which reported that a flu plague occurred in AL 389, for which "the dragonriders were helping". The next record, dated AL 408, said, "The weyrfolk are not yet recovered from their losses." Since that was almost 20 years after the plague started, it was decided that the Weyrs should be prevented from helping with this flu plague. Harper Hall After a torch accidentally burned many Harper Hall records, Kindan and others fought hard to save the remaining records. The Dragon Plague Kindan was the Weyrharper at Benden Weyr when the dragons began to die of sickness. His bronze fire lizard Valla was one of the first fire lizards to die, prompting him and Lorana to start looking for the cause of the illness. He spent many hours looking through records for hints about the Plague, while at the same time growing closer to Lorana. After Lorana went to Fort Weyr and told Cisca, the senior Weyrwoman, what they were looking for, she agreed to help. Cisca eventually discovered information about a set of rooms hidden in Benden Weyr. Salina, Weyrwoman at Benden Weyr before her gold dragon Breth died, helped Lorana find the rooms behind a rockslide that had cut them off from the rest of the Weyr. In those rooms, it was discovered that Wind Blossom, a geneticist from the First Fall, had left information to teach future generations both about genetics and about the fact that drum codes were based on PNA sequences. Impressions K’dan is the only recorded character to impress a dragon, fire lizard, and watch-wher. His inadvertent impression of Lurenth, a bronze dragon, was during a rush to save a number of hatchlings from tunnel snakes. Relationships Young Kindan was drawn to Koriana, the daughter of a Holder and sister to Fiona. Koriana died during the flu Plague. After bonding with Lorana, adverse circumstances lead to a unique bond between Lorana, Fiona, and Kindan. Western Continent When Fiona leaves their twins on the Western Continent, Kindan is left to care for them and is recruited as the Weyrlingmaster for the newest weyrlings. Appearance, personality and traits Hard-working and willing to learn new things, Kindan displayed the charm, tact, and discretion expected of a harper, along with a sly sense of humor. He was described as tall and rangy, with keen blue eyes and jet black hair. Appearances * Dragon's Kin * Dragon's Fire * Dragon Harper * Dragonsblood * Dragonheart * Dragongirl * Dragon's Time * Sky Dragons ru:Киндан Category:Second Interval Category:Third Pass Category:Holder Category:Crom Hold Category:Journeyman Category:Harper Category:Dragonrider Category:Benden Weyr